<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amenaza Roja [Hispanoamerica] by luiMBQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406706">Amenaza Roja [Hispanoamerica]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ'>luiMBQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold War, Guerra Fría, Realidad Alterna, Ucronia, War, alternative reality, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Para lograr imponer una nueva ideología, los soviéticos en conjunto con los cubanos se implantan en las universidades para convencer a los jóvenes de iniciar una revolución.<br/>Tras pasar una serie de sucesos, en los países hispanoamericanos se logran implantar regímenes socialistas, creando así la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Hispanoamericanas. ¿Qué es lo que deparará al mundo con esta nueva potencia socialista en el mundo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mexico/United States (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia toma inspiración en el vídeo "¿Y si el comunismo conquistaba hispanoamerica?", es decir, esta historia se situará en una realidad alterna.</p><p>En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.</p><p>La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.</p><p>El prólogo es corto, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Moscú, Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas.</em>
</p><p>Con revoluciones y entrenamiento de tropas rebeldes no lo lograrían, ya habían fallado y estuvieron a punto de desaparecer en territorio colombiano. Si deseaban liberar a los hispanos de aquel persistente control yanqui, debían de hallar una nueva manera de implantar la ideología, de hacer cambiar a los gobiernos de la zona.</p><p>Tanto China como Rusia (aliados en esta guerra tras haber resuelto sus diferencias) estuvieron un largo rato pensando en como lograr su cometido sin hacer uso de la fuerza (tampoco es como si en ese momento tuviesen el dinero suficiente para desperdiciarlo en apoyar más grupos guerrilleros en la zona). Los demás países socialistas presentes tampoco tenían alguna  idea que pudiese ser de utilidad. Parecía ser una situación sin salida.</p><p>ㅡMaestrosㅡ dijo repentinamente Cuba en la junta que estaban teniendo.</p><p>ㅡ¿Maestros?ㅡ preguntaron los demás países presentes en la sala.</p><p>ㅡSí. ¿No han escuchado que "los jóvenes son el futuro?"ㅡ se levantó de su asientoㅡ Si ponemos en las universidades nuestra forma de vida, si les hacemos ver que el capitalismo es lo peor, ellos harán todo lo posible para cambiar el modelo de sus países.</p><p>ㅡ¿Estás sugiriendo que iniciemos una revolución desde dentro? Es decir, sin usar nada de fuerzaㅡ cuestiono Bielorrusia.</p><p>Cuba asintió.</p><p>Se voltearon a ver entre si, muchos comenzaron a murmurar, para finalmente fijar la vista en el ruso y el chino, esperando expectantes por una respuestas.</p><p>ㅡNo es una mala idea. Si logramos infiltrar intelectuales en las universidades, sin que el cerdo capitalista se de cuenta...ㅡ China miró a Rusiaㅡ ¿Confías en esta idea?</p><p>La sala quedó en silencio. El cubano sentía demasiado nervios por la respuestas del jefe, pero no debía de mostrar ningún signo de debilidad; se mantuvo con mirada seria.</p><p>ㅡHagamoslo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Una propuesta arriesgada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"¿Se han dado cuenta cómo las empresas no van carcomiendo? No quitan nuestros sueños, nuestra vida. Absorben nuestra energía, nuestro vigor, nos obligan a matarnos trabajando por miseros salarios, mientras que los de arriba se llenan los bolsillos con fajos de billetes y kilos de monedas. El capitalismo, voraz, cuna del sufrimiento, del estrés y la ansiedad. Esos países capitalistas se aprovechan de nosotros, nos roban nuestros recursos, nos obligan a consumir sus bienes de servicios. ¿No están hartos de eso? ¿No quisieran un mundo donde los recursos sean justamente repartidos? ¿No desearían vivir en un mundo donde todos seamos </em>
  <em>
    <b>iguales</b>
  </em>
  <em>?"</em>
</p><p>Ese era el discurso que se había implantando en las universidades. Se aprovechaban de las mentes jóvenes, vulnerables a este tipo de ideas; les hacían creer que sus vidas podrían mejorar con ayuda de las ideas marxistas. Esos jóvenes pasaban esas ideas a sus familiares, quienes a su vez las pasaban a los vecinos, a sus amigos, a sus conocidos; parecía una plaga, que poco a poco iba afectando a más y más personas.</p><p>Mientras más gente creía en esas ideas, las cosas iban cambiando. La inconformidad con los gobiernos capitalistas de sus respectivos países iba en aumento; hasta que la bomba finalmente estallo.</p><p>Todo comenzó en Chile. Fue relativamente fácil implantar un gobierno socialista, a fin de cuentas, el nuevo presidente era del agrado de la población, de hecho, eran los fervientes creyentes del capitalismo quienes lo detestaban (cosa que solo aumento el odio de la gente hacia el capitalismo). <br/>Teniendo al país sudamericano bajo un control socialista, los soviéticos, chinos y cubanos poseían una nueva base de operaciones donde vigilar más de cerca a los demás países y brindarles apoyo cuando fuese el momento oportuno.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Santiago de Chile, Chile.</em>
</p><p>Moja su rostro haciendo uso de agua fría, se mira al espejo. Está más que nervioso, está a solo minutos de reunirse con sus nuevos aliados, y a decir verdad, le causa un terror tan intenso que solo se podría comparar con el temor que sintió al momento de elegir si independizarse o no.</p><p>ㅡVamos, tienes que estar firme, mostrar frialdadㅡ se dice mientras sigue viendo su reflejoㅡ Siempre has sido capaz de dar una imagen fuerte, esta vez no tiene por que ser diferente.</p><p>Tocan la puerta de su baño, siente un escalofrío debido a eso, 《señor, los invitados han llegado, lo esperan en la sala》escuchó seguido de pisadas. <br/>Era su momento. Secó su rostro con la pequeña toalla roja que tenía colgada, respiró profundo y salió, dirigiéndose a la sala. Cada pasó que daba era una tortura, sentía que esta vez no sería capaz de mostrarse serio y que terminaría teniendo un ataque de pánico o algo así, y todo esto debido a esos invitados por los cuales había esperado, pero, a su vez, temía debido a las consecuencias que ellos podrían traer a su vida.</p><p>Llegó a la sala, y ahí estaban: Rusia, China y Cuba; estos al darse cuenta de la presencia del chileno, se pusieron de pie. El sudamericano se adentró más a la sala, se saludaron todos con un fuerte apretón de manos, pasaron a sentarse y comenzaron a hablar sobre los temas de importancia.</p><p>ㅡChile, primero que nada hemos de admitir que nos sentimos felices por tenerte como un nuevo miembro de el bloque comunistaㅡ decía el ruso, usando un tono de voz bastante serio que solo ponía más nervioso al chilenoㅡ Queremos que sepas que tú eres alguien muy importante.</p><p>ㅡMuchas gracias por las bellas palabras de alientoㅡ respondió, sonando de igual manera serio.</p><p>ㅡNuestra reunión de hoy es para explicarte una propuesta que nos beneficiaría a todos aquíㅡ China sacó un mapa de su portafolio y lo extendió sobre la pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la salaㅡ Como ya debes de saber, tú no eres el único interesado en este modelo que es el socialismo, por el contrario, gran parte de la región va presentando cada vez más indicios de la implantación de un gobierno socialista.</p><p>Chile observo el mapa, todos los países hispanoamericanos (a excepción de uno) estaban marcados con un punto rojo, lo cual indicaba el interés que mostraban en el modelo socialista. Le sorprendió ver a prácticamente todos sus hermanos yendo por ese camino.</p><p>ㅡChico, te queremos pedir tu ayuda con estoㅡ el cubano, sentado a un lado del chileno, puso su mano sobre el hombro del sudamericanoㅡ Mira a todos nuestros hermanos queriendo librarse del condenado control yankee.</p><p>ㅡSí, ya note eso.</p><p>ㅡEs para esto que hemos venido, necesitamos tu ayuda.</p><p>ㅡ¿Mi ayuda?</p><p>ㅡEl cerdo capitalista en estos momentos se encuentra ocupado pensando en la Guerra de Vietnam. Creemos que es la oportunidad perfecta para dar una ayuda a tus hermanosㅡ respondía el rusoㅡ Tú nos serías de mucha ayuda, las tropas, la maquinaria, entre otras cosas podrían llegar hacia tus tierras, para después ser exportadas al resto.</p><p>ㅡIríamos poco a poco expandiendo la ayuda, para que, cuando ese sucio americano se de cuenta, ya sea tarde para que meta sus grasosas manos en el asuntoㅡ finalizo la explicación el chino.</p><p>Sinceramente, toda está situación era difícil de digerir para el chileno, le habían explicado todo tan rápido que le era imposible en realidad creer que tuvieran ya listo un plan así de elaborado. Volteó nuevamente su vista al mapa; una imagen de sus hermanos luchando por sus ideales pasó por su cabeza. <br/>Él había tenido relativamente fácil la oportunidad de poner un gobierno socialista, pero, la situación de sus hermanos era diferente; necesitaría ayuda.</p><p>Aunque, por otro lado, ser el puerto de mercancía y maquinaria soviética era algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Era arriesgado, sumamente arriesgado, conocía perfectamente las consecuencias de eso, y, sinceramente, no sabía si estaba preparado para afrontarlas.</p><p>ㅡPiensa en nuestros hermanosㅡ comentó Cuba, sacando de sus pensamientos al sudamericanoㅡ Siempre hemos dicho que estaríamos unidos, y ahora, tenemos la oportunidad para probar que esas no serán palabras vacías.</p><p>Chile se puso de pie.</p><p>ㅡN-necesito un tiempo para pensar.</p><p>ㅡTiempo es lo que menos tenemos. El cerdo capitalista no estará toda la vida concentrado en Vietnam, mas temprano que tarde mirara a ver a su patio trasero para asegurarse de que todo este justo y como lo dejoㅡ la frialdad en la voz del soviético le provocaba escalofríos al chilenoㅡ Tienes que decidir, ahora.</p><p>ㅡY-yo... y-yo...ㅡ volteó a mirar al cubano, este le sonrío y asintió levemente, invitándolo a aceptar la propuesta.</p><p>《Puede que no te lleves bien con todos, puede que muchas veces te moleste la actitud de algunos, pero, a fin de cuentas, les dices hermanos, los consideras tu familia, y la familia siempre se apoya》pensó el sudamericano.</p><p>ㅡAcepto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ¿Qué está pasando?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba sangrando, le costaba respirar, el dolor abdominal iba en aumento. La oscuridad era casi total, por lo cual no era capaz de ver la gravedad de su herida; temía por su vida, no deseaba terminar así. Incluso ya comenzaba a lamentarse, 《¿Cómo pude creer que esto sería buena idea?》se preguntó a si mismo.</p><p>ㅡ¡Argentina! ¡Argentina!</p><p>Esa voz, fue como un coro de ángeles para él. La luces que comenzaron a asomarse le daban otro toque divino a su situación, sé sentía salvado gracias a un milagro del mismísimo Dios. Aún no moriría, y no podía estar más feliz de ello. Jamás llegó a pensar que esa voz le haría recuperar la esperanza de sentirse salvado.</p><p>ㅡArgentina, tranquilo, estarás bienㅡ dice aquel mientras analiza la situación y busca la manera de cargar en brazos al rubio sin llegar a lastimarlo aún más.</p><p>ㅡNo puedo creer que en verdad llegaste a ayudarmeㅡ mencionó el argentino.</p><p>ㅡPrometí hacerlo. Debemos estar juntos en esta situación.</p><p>Con un poco de dificultad, el chileno logró cargar en brazos a su hermano. No creyó que se sintiera tan pesado, pero, pensándolo bien, era obvio que le costaría trabajo debido a que el rubio era más alto que él, además, que Chile tuviese un cuerpo bastante delgado no ayudaba a la situación. Estaba dando todo de sí mismo para llevar al argentino a un lugar más seguro.</p><p>Solo fueron unos cuantos metros hasta que una camioneta los intercepto. Teniendo el mayor cuidado posible, el chileno sentó a su hermano. Estando ya ambos dentro, el vehículo se echo a andar a toda velocidad.</p><p>ㅡDéjame adivinar, ¿otro espía enviado por el cerdo capitalista?ㅡ preguntó China, quien cortaba la playera del argentino para así quitarla y revisar mejor la herida.</p><p>ㅡEstá en lo correcto, señor. Pude acabar con la vida de ese boludo, pero, logró hacerme un gran dañoㅡ respondió con cierta dificultad, aguantando el dolor.</p><p>ㅡ¿Qué no se supone que el yankee no tendría recursos para mandar espías aquí?ㅡ fue la pregunta de Chile.</p><p>ㅡSe supone. Supongo que se dieron un pequeño gasto extra para mandar aquí a sus sanguijuelasㅡ comenzó a decir el ruso, quien manejaba en aquel momentoㅡ A fin de cuentas, ya se dio cuenta de que tu gobierno ya no es capitalista; no va a querer más como nosotros en la región, por eso, aunque se quede sin dinero, hará todo lo posible por mandar a sus agentes y espías aquí.</p><p>ㅡVaya mierda.</p><p>ㅡNadie dijo que esto sería sencillo, pero, es esta es la lucha que han elegido, y verán que el resultado valdrá la pena.</p><p>ㅡCambiando a una noticia más alentadoraㅡ decía el asiáticoㅡ Mañana llegará más ayuda. Colombia lo ha logrado, ha logrado dejar de ser otro peón más del cerdo capitalista; informó que desde mañana comenzaría a enviar ayuda hacia Argentina, ¿no es emocionante?</p><p>Debido al tono monótono de China, los dos hermanos solo asintieron con la cabeza, a pesar de que era una buena noticia, ese tono de voz le quitaba cierta emoción, es más, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que el chino estuviera emocionado, o que tan siquiera tuviese sentimientos o emociones.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Washintong, DC., EE.UU.</em>
</p><p>En el suelo se observaban trozos de cerámica, los floreros habían sido rotos. También había café en la alfombra; una ventana estaba rota, un mapa que yacía en la pared ahora tenía partes rasgadas, parecía que algún animal lo hubiese arañado. <br/>Lo más resaltante de la sala destruida eran el canadiense y el mexicano; ambos tenían las manos tras la espalda, se mantenían callados, pero, sus piernas temblaban, por más que querían, les costaba trabajo mantener la calma, controlar el miedo.</p><p>Ambos norteamericanos observaban como el estadounidense se levantaba del suelo, teniendo los puños ensangrentados y respirando de forma brusca. Sintieron un escalofrío cuando el rubio los volteó a mirar a ambos; la mirada de furia los atormentaba, temían lo peor, temían ser la siguiente cosa que se rompería en esa sala.</p><p>ㅡ¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya otro sucio y pobre comunista en nuestra zona?!ㅡ se acercó aún más a los otros dosㅡ ¡Solo me descuido cinco segundos y ya hay otro asqueroso comunista! ¡Y ya muchos otros están a muy poco de ir por el mismo camino! ¡¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?!</p><p>ㅡPor lo que vimos de los informes de investigación, l-los soviéticos tomaron las universidades y desde ahí comenzaron a comunicar su i-ideologíaㅡ respondió con miedo el canadiense.</p><p>ㅡ¡Malditos tramposos!ㅡ se acercó a la pared mas cercana y le dio u fuerte puñetazo a esta.</p><p>ㅡEstados Unidosㅡ el mexicano se fue acercando poco a poco al rubio, puso su mano sobre uno de los hombros del más altoㅡ Trata del calmarte.</p><p>ㅡ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!ㅡ volteó abruptamente para ver al moreno cara a caraㅡ ¡Las cosas en Vietnam no van bien, y ahora en el sur se está creando una granja de sucios comunistas!</p><p>ㅡLo entiendo, pero, solo mirate, mira lo que hiciste aquí. Nuevamente estás dejando que todo tu estrés tome el control. ¿Acaso quieres que te suceda lo de la última vez?</p><p>El estadounidense negó con la cabeza.</p><p>ㅡSabes, te vendría bien un relajante baño de burbujas. Estás muy tenso, y si quieres planear las siguientes estrategias para el campo de batalla, es mejor que tengas la mente relajada y que no estés lleno de ira.</p><p>ㅡBien, haré esoㅡ estando un poco mas calmado, salió de la sala y subió las escaleras para ir a tomar el dichoso baño de burbujas.</p><p>Canadá y México se quedaron solos.</p><p>ㅡMe sorprende que lograste convencerlo. Creí que seguiría un largo rato destruyéndolo todoㅡ menciona el canadiense.</p><p>ㅡSi te soy sincero, no creí que llegaría a funcionar. Hasta creí que él me daría un buen putazo o algo así.</p><p>Tras el breve intercambió de palabras, ambos comenzaron a recoger todo lo que había quedado del desastre. Como ya se les había hecho costumbre, tenían que ser ellos quienes limpiasen lo que quedaba después de los ataques de irá que sufría el estadounidense (y que, conforme más avanzaba la guerra, más frecuentes eran).</p><p>Les preocupaba, demasiado, temían que en cualquier momento esa ira terminara lastimando aún más al rubio o que lo orillaran a cometer alguna tontería. Les frustraba no poder ser más útiles, no ser capaces de quitarle mágicamente todo el estrés. Era una situación que iba para peor, lo sabían, y ahora con la noticia de más revueltas de índole comunista, todo pasaba más rápido de lo esperado.</p><p>ㅡSi te soy sinceroㅡ comenzó a decir el canadienseㅡ Yo también tengo miedo de que el comunismo este llegando cada vez más a este lado del mundo. No me gusta la idea de que les hayan lavado el cerebro para que implementen algo tan absurdo a sus gobiernos.</p><p>ㅡComparto tus sentimientos. Me duele ver que mis... hermanos crean que eso funciona.</p><p>ㅡ¿Crees que terminen como Cuba?</p><p>ㅡPor más que me duela admitirlo, es lo más probable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. La nueva portencia emergente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Santiago de Chile, Chile.</em>
</p><p>ㅡHace tres años comenzamos una lucha, una lucha por nuestros ideales, por defender nuestro suelo, nuestra patria, nuestra independencia. Hace tres años que la primera voz se alzo e hizo entender al mundo que ya no seríamos otro peón más en el tablero del sucio cerdo capitalistaㅡ el chileno levanto la copa que tenía en la mano izquierdaㅡ Hoy, celebramos el tercer aniversario de nuestra lucha, además, damos la bienvenida a nuestro más nuevo aliado, ¡Guatemala! Con él, podemos concluir que el sur y el centro están libres del control yankee.</p><p>Todos los presentes levantaron sus copas, 《¡Viva!》se escuchó para después proseguir todos a beber.</p><p>El tiempo pasa volando, ya han sido tres años de luchas en los países hispanos, luchas que en la mayoría de los casos casi les costaba vida, pero, con un enorme apoyo y esfuerzo que habían hecho tanto soviéticos como chinos para ayudar a la causa, ahora podía celebrar que el plan inicial era un éxito. Todos los países que en su momento habían sido marcados en el mapa, oficialmente ya contaban con un gobierno socialista.</p><p>ㅡAhora llega lo mejor, la segunda parte de este gran plan para hacernos notarㅡ dice el chilenoㅡ Pero para explicar esto, cedo la palabra a nuestros dos más grandes socios, China y Rusia.</p><p>Tanto el chino como el ruso se pusieron de pie. Todos los miraban expectantes, emocionados por cual sería el siguiente paso a la "grandeza" y el "bienestar". Los dos ampliaron un mapa en la pared; los países estaban coloreados, azules para capitalistas y rojos para socialistas. Era impresionante ver la cantidad de países coloreados con color rojo; aunque, lo más resaltante era que en la parte de los países hispanos (exceptuando a México) no habían fronteras marcadas. Es decir, por ejemplo, entre Chile y Argentina no se veía una frontera. Las únicas fronteras visibles eran con Brasil, las Guyanas, Belice, Haití y México.</p><p>ㅡEste es el siguiente paso, la creación de una sola unión, una sola naciónㅡ dijo Chinaㅡ Como ustedes suelen decir, "la unión hace la fuerza".</p><p>ㅡLo queremos decir es que ahora no serán solo Chile, Argentina, Colombia, etc. No, ahora serán la "Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Hispanoamericanas"</p><p>Un silencio quedó en la sala. Muchos se habían quedado sin palabras, otros ni siquiera eran capaces de procesar la información. ¿Esto era real? ¿En verdad estaba pasando? ¿Una unión era el siguiente paso?</p><p>ㅡPiénsenloㅡ Chile, quien con anterioridad había sido informado de aquel plan comenzó a decirㅡ Solos no nos toman en cuenta, pero, si todos unidos formamos una sola voz, haremos el suficiente ruido para que dejen de ignorarnos.</p><p>ㅡNo lo sé, unirnos todos, ¿funcionará?ㅡ preguntó Venezuela.</p><p>ㅡClaro que sí. Solo mira a Rusia, el tiene una unión con sus hermanos y con otros y a logrado ser competencia para el cerdo capitalistaㅡ se acercó más al venezolanoㅡ Además, ¿qué no era el sueño de tu querido Simón Bolivar que hubiese una unión entre todos los estados americanos? Solo piénsalo, este podría ser el primer paso a ese sueño.</p><p>Murmullos se empezaron a escuchar, todos hablan sobre esa decisión, y como si podía ser una solución, una alternativa. Rusia tomó del hombro al chileno y le sonrío, indicándole que se sentía orgulloso de él. Las mejillas de Chile se sonrojaron un poco y el sonrió; se sentía importante, se sentía como el más importante de todos.</p><p>Tras una breve discusión y otro discurso inspirador por parte del chileno, todos acordaron a la creación de la alianza. En los días siguientes se firmaron los debidos acuerdos; había nacido una nueva nación compuesta por los hispanoamericanos que querían hacerse notar.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Edificio de las Naciones Unidas, EE. UU.</em>
</p><p>Estados Unidos estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque de irá, para fortuna de todos, ahora estaba recibiendo un tratamiento con medicación. Por el momento, no tendrían que preocuparse por recibir un fuerte golpe por parte del estadounidense.</p><p>La noticia de la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Hispanoamericanas fue un balde de agua fría par todos los miembros de las Naciones Unidas. Muchos se negaron a reconocer la existencia de la nueva nación, pero, eso no les importo mucho, pues, ante el gran crecimiento de la influencia comunista en el mundo, solo les basto con el reconocimiento de los países socialistas para ser tomados como una verdadera nación. </p><p>Durante la firma para el reconocimiento, Estados Unidos tuvo que retirarse, pues llego el tiempo en que ni siquiera su medicación lo estaba ayudando a contener su irá y frustración. Él fue seguido por los que, ahora, sentía que eran sus aliados más fuertes y leales en América, Canadá y México. Los tres terminaron en el jardín trasero del edificio, fue ahí donde el estadounidense se dejo caer sobre el pasto y soltó un fuerte grito de desesperación. </p><p>La Guerra Fría se le estaba yendo de las manos. Había perdido la Guerra de Vietnam, su amigo Israel había sido atacado hace un tiempo por los árabes y ahora ni siquiera sabía si seguía vivo o no, y ahora, tenía una unión socialista justo debajo de él que significaba una amenaza potente a la estabilidad de la región. </p><p>Su rostro se lleno de lágrimas. Tanto el canadiense como el mexicano se pusieron de rodillas y comenzaron a acariciar de manera delicada el cabello del rubio. El latino comenzó a tararear una melodía que sabía que relajaba al estadounidense. </p><p>Fueron unos minutos hasta que finalmente las lágrimas cesaron y Estados Unidos decidió levantarse y sentarse. </p><p>ㅡLo sientoㅡ dijo con voz suaveㅡ Es solo que, ya no aguanto esto, ya no lo aguanto. Se supone que yo debo ser quien mantenga el orden en el mundo, quien lo libre de todo mal. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo fue que deje que todo se me fuese de las manos?</p><p>ㅡHermano, no es tu deber tener todo el peso del mundo en tus hombros. Las cosas no han ido como quisieras, ha sido culpa de los humanos, no tuya, ellos han sido quienes han hecho cosas sin planearlas. </p><p>ㅡCanadá tiene razón, las cosas no son tu culpa. Además, nunca es tarde para reparar las cosas, si ahora mis hermanos han caído ahora debemos de ser más precavidos y procurar que nadie más sea infectado con esas torpes ideas de "igualdad"ㅡ el moreno tomó la mano del rubioㅡ Esto tendrá una solución.</p><p>Canadá y México abrazaron a Estados Unidos, Por un breve momento, el estadounidense sintió paz y tranquilidad, algo que ya necesitaba.</p><p>Mientras, cerca de ahí, el cubano había observado toda  la escena. Por un lado, sentía satisfacción al ver como poco a poco el descenso a la desesperación y locura en el rubio eran evidentes, pero, por otra parte, le estresaba e incluso le asqueaba que aún uno de sus hermanos, el mexicano, siguiera tan unido al capitalismo y que inclusive ahora se negara a tener contacto con alguno de sus hermanos.</p><p>El cubano pensó que podría discutir este asunto con China y Rusia para ver que harían con la situación de México, incluso pensó que mandar a Chile a suelo mexicano sería buena opción, a fin de cuentas, el chileno había sido grandioso convenciendo a los demás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alianzas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Moscú, Unión Soviética</em>
</p><p>El olor a vodka era prominente, había felicidad en el ambiente. Sonrisas por todos lados eran visibles; el lugar estaba lleno de países socialistas, celebrando que su bloque ahora era fuerte, que no tenían nada que temerle o envidiarle al bloque capitalista.</p><p>ㅡChicos, chicos, necesito su atenciónㅡ Chile le dio tres pequeños golpes a su copa con ayuda de un cuchillo. Todos callaron y voltearon a verloㅡ Bueno, como ya sabrán, hemos logrado nuestro cometido, librarnos del control capitalista, y ahora, es el momento de dar el siguiente paso.</p><p>Comenzaron varios a murmurar entre si, ¿cuál era el siguiente pasó? ¿No era suficiente con esto?</p><p>ㅡVeo la confusión en todos, es entendible, por eso quiero explicarles el siguiente pasoㅡ volteó a ver brevemente al ruso y al chino, quienes le sonrieron y le dieron la señal de que siguiera con su discurso, que lo estaba haciendo bienㅡ Ahora hay que formar una alianza, a través de esta alianza podríamos comercial entre nosotros, intercambiar bienes por otros, algo similar al trueque.</p><p>ㅡ¿Eso cómo nos ayudaría?</p><p>ㅡYa que tenemos un bloqueo por parte de los países capitalistas, no tenemos acceso a algunos bienes necesarios, por lo que ahora depende de nosotros abastecernos entre si. Por ejemplo, Vietnam podría darle arroz a Argentina, y Argentina podría darle carne a Vietnam. Sería una ganancia para todos, y sin necesidad de usar dinero.</p><p>Para todos, no sonaba mal la idea. Muchos ya comenzaban a tener escases de productos, por lo que les vendría bastante bien eso de intercambiar. Todos ovacionaron ante la idea, y le hicieron ver a Chile que la idea era grandiosa, lo felicitaron, y el se sentía importante por ello.<br/>No era de expresar mucho sus sentimientos, pero ahora no podía evitar sonreír y tener las mejillas sonrojadas por el momento.</p><p>No podía negarlo, amaba la sensación de ser importante. Él había sido la pieza clave para que sus hermanos se liberaran, él ya formaba parte de las estrategias, incluso él había sido quien idea la siguiente fase del plan. Por fin le estaban dando el lugar e importancia que tanto anhelo.<br/>Finalmente dejaba de sentir un vacío.</p><p>La celebración siguió de manera normal, disfrutando de la música soviética, de la comida típica de los soviéticos y chinos, así como uno que otro platillo vietnamita y uno que otro hispanoamericano.<br/>Disfrutarían hoy todo lo que pudieran, ya mañana se encargarían de firmar sus papeles de alianza y apoyo mutuo.</p><p>ㅡOye Chile, ¿sabes que se celebra el cuatro de julio?ㅡ le preguntó el ruso, estando ya bastante ebrio.</p><p>ㅡEh, el cumpleaños de Estados Unidos.</p><p>ㅡAsí es. Sabes, la coalición árabe le tiene un regalo especial al cerdo capitalista.</p><p>ㅡ¿En serio? ¿Y usted está de acuerdo con eso, señor?</p><p>ㅡClaro, por que si regalo será inonvidable.</p><p>El chileno estaba confundido, no entendía porque esos árabes le darían un regalo al estadounidense, se supone que eran enemigos, se supone que ellos ya eran también parte del bloque socialista, ¿por qué ahora quisieran darle algo?</p><p>ㅡYa sé, ya sé, ese cerdo capitalista no merece nada, pero, es que ese regalo es uno que merece, ¿sabes que podría ser?</p><p>ㅡNo señor, no tengo ni idea.</p><p>ㅡAcercate y te digo, porque es sorpresa y no quiero que los demás lo escuchen.</p><p>Chile se acercó. El soviético le susurró al oído aquel dichoso regalo. Al sudamericano se le helo la sangre, sintió un escalofrío, incluso sintió algo de repugnacia, ¿era real lo que le estaban diciendo? ¿En verdad le mandarían algo así?</p><p>ㅡPero es secreto. Y si te lo cuento, es porque tengo un trabajo especial para ti relacionado a eso.</p><p>ㅡ¿U-un trabajo?</p><p>ㅡSeguramente él hará una gran fiesta por su cumpleaños. Tu te meteras ahí y grabaras su reacción, no quiero perderme el momento...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Washinton, DC, EE.UU.</em>
</p><p>El rubio no había podido conciliar el sueño, se notaban sus ojeras, sus ojos estaban rojos debido a que pasó un largo rato llorando. Se veía acabado, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? El socialismo iba cobrando más y más fuerza conforme los días pasaban, muchos de sus aliados se mantenían con algunos problemas por lo que no podían apoyarlo, y lo peor es que ni siquiera podía atacar o algo así, puesto que aún se estaba recuperando de la guerra en Vietnam y tampoco quería ser él quien diera el primer disparo en un nuevo conflicto.</p><p>Recargó sus codos sobre la mesa, a su vez, recargó su rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos, quedando sus mejillas apoyadas sobre estás. 《Quizá, más sanciones económicas podrían ayudar》piensa.</p><p>ㅡDéjame adivinar, otra noche donde no dormisteㅡ mencionó el mexicano, dejando sobre la mesa un plato con dos huevos fritos y tres piezas de tocino. También dejo una taza de café con leche.</p><p>ㅡMe conoces tan bien.</p><p>ㅡLlevo ya tiempo conociéndote, sé cuando estás malㅡ acaricio levemente la mejilla del estadounidense. Al sentir la calidez, el rubio sonrió levemente.</p><p>ㅡOh <em>Mexico</em>, ¿crees que las cosas vayan a mejorar?</p><p>ㅡPuede que las cosas no parezcan muy alentadoras, pero, puede que llegue un momento en el cual ellos no puedan mantenerse. A fin de cuentas, tú bien sabes que su sistema no es perfecto, se les escapará un detalle y esa será tu oportunidad para restablecer las cosas.</p><p>ㅡOptimismo, es lo que me hace falta.</p><p>ㅡLo que te hace falta es un día para relajarte. Alejado de la preocupación de todo esto, y ese día está apunto de llegar.</p><p>ㅡ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Tienes algo planeado?</p><p>ㅡBueno, pronto será cuatro de julio. Y, digamos que hable con tu jefe para que te permitiera estar conmigo durante ese día. Celebraremos tu cumpleaños aquí, incluso ya invite a varios.</p><p>Esa idea le gustó, una pequeña celebración por su cumpleaños no sonaba mal. Quizá eso podría despejarle la mente un rato, realmente necesitaba relajarse; además, una fiesta de cumpleaños implica regalos, y a él le encanta recibir regalos.<br/>Sonrió, ya quería que fuera cuatro de julio.</p><p>ㅡ¿Te gusta la idea?</p><p>ㅡMe encanta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cuatro de Julio, fiesta inolvidable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Washington, DC, EE.UU.</p><p>La música del despertador, distinta a la de otros días, tocaba la melodía del himno nacional estadounidense. Abrió sus ojos, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, hoy era el día, era su día. Sabía que una fiesta se celebraría, sabía que muchos de sus amigos, familiares y aliados habían llegado para felicitarlo y darle regalos, muchos regalos. <br/>Sonará avaricioso para cualquiera, pero, para él, lo mejor y más importante de los cumpleaños eran los regalos. El materialismo era uno de sus defectos, pero no parecía tener señales de querer cambiarlo por el momento.</p><p>Se levanta de la cama, tomará una ducha para verse lo más presentable posible. También piensa en la idea de usar maquillaje (algo poco varonil, lo sabe), debe de ocultar sus ojeras, no quiere que su apariencia llegue a preocupar a alguien. Quiere toda preocupación lejos, este día quería pasarlo al máximo. Así como el mexicano le había dicho, un día para olvidar la guerra, los problemas, un día de paz.</p><p>Después de salir de la ducha y ponerse un traje (saco y pantalones) hechos a su medida, sale de su habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Sí, su cumpleaños es algo que le emociona tanto al grado de parece un niño pequeño entusiasmado. <br/>Al bajar a la primera planta de la casa, lo primero que lo recibe es un aroma dulce, el aroma de pancakes recién hechos, junto con una taza de chocolate caliente. Entra al comedor y efectivamente ahí está la comida que genera esos dulces aromas, también hay miel y cajeta, complementos para sus pancakes.</p><p>Se sienta, dispuesto a disfrutar de su desayuno. El mexicano hace su aparición, usando guantes de cocina y teniendo en manos un pay de manzana (de esos que ama el estadounidense). 《Happy birthday》, dice el latino, quien estuvo practicando durante toda una semana para ser capaz de pronunciar bien aquella frase. Deja el pay sobre la mesa, regresa a la cocina para quitarse los guantes y traer una pequeña vela. </p><p>Pone la vela sobre el pay, la enciende.</p><p>ㅡEste es mi regalo, para tiㅡ dice con un tono alegre.</p><p>Estados Unidos agradece, apaga la vela, deseando que este día sea el mejor de todos, que sea el inicio de una mejor racha en su vida...</p><p>A varios kilómetros de ahí, en un hotel de mala muerte, yace el chileno, preparándose para irse, viendo cada parte de su traje (uno de mesero). Sigue sin estar muy cómodo con lo que pasará, le causa escalofríos con tan siquiera pensar en la situación. Sí, el estadounidense es su enemigo, su rival, pero, nadie merece recibir tan horrendo regalo. </p><p>ㅡTienes que ser fuerte. Si te han mandado a ti es porque saben que tienes un control de tus emocionesㅡ comienza a decirse a si mismo, para darse ánimos, mientras va guardando una cámara y varias cintas de vídeo en su pequeña mochilaㅡ No decepciones al señor Rusia, se fuerte, y podrás ser su mano derecha.</p><p>Termina de guardar sus cosas. Su traje está listo. En una bolsa negra pone toda su ropa que antes había usado, de desharía de ella tirándola a la basura. <br/>Salió de la habitación, teniendo un perfil bajo, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con cualquier otro. Devuelve la llave de su habitación en recepción y sale del edificio. Comienza a caminar, sin prisa, sabe que aún tiene tiempo, y que si demostraba desesperación por llegar al lugar se vería algo sospechoso (en especial por tener en mano una bolsa negra). Al pasar por un callejón, tiró la bolsa negra.</p><p>ㅡ¿Y si el regalo no llegara? Digo, quizá si "misteriosamente" no llegara a sus manos, tal vez, podría ahorrarme tener que grabar y tener que....ver esoㅡ negó varias veces con la cabezaㅡ ¡No! Chile, tienes que concentrarte.</p><p>Llegó a la parada de un autobús, para su sorpresa, no había nadie. Puede que estuvieran reunidas las personas en otro lugar, a fin de cuentas era cuatro de julio, celebración nacional.</p><p>Tras pasar unos diez minutos, el autobus llegó. 《Se fuerte》, pensó antes de subir.</p><p>Regresando con el estadounidense. En el jardín de su casa había varias decoraciones de color rojo, azul y blanco, los colores de su bandera. Había estampados de estrellas, música que tanto le gustaba. Y lo mejor de todo, una enorme mesa donde se iban poniendo los regalos. Las bolsas y cajas decoradas que estaban ahí lo emocionaban, ya no podía esperar a que llegará la hora de abrirlos.</p><p>ㅡ¿Disfrutas de la fiesta?ㅡ el mexicano se acercó, teniendo una charola en mano la cual tenia bocadillos (iba a ofrecerlos a los invitados)</p><p>ㅡ¡Sí! Puede que sea un fiesta algo pequeña, pero, es mejor de lo que imagineㅡ su enorme sonrisa, esa que hace tiempo no había aparecido, decoraba su rostroㅡ Gracias por organizar esto.</p><p>ㅡNo tienes que agradecer. Haría todo lo posible para verte feliz.</p><p>México fue con los demás para ofrecer los bocadillos, a la par, el canadiense llegaba para hablarle a su hermano su un extraño paquete que había llegado. </p><p>ㅡHermano, el cartero llegó y entregó estoㅡ era una pequeña caja, con el tamaño de un VHS, decorada con papel rojo y un moño color amarilloㅡ Parece ser un regalo, pero, no tiene quien lo ha mandado.</p><p>ㅡTal vez sea de alguien que no pudo venirㅡ se puso a inspeccionar todo el lugar, viendo quien podría faltarㅡ ¡Ajá! Puede que sea de Suiza, el no vinó.</p><p>ㅡPero... Suiza no suele dar regalos.</p><p>ㅡQuizá yo fui la excepción y quiso darme un regalo. Digo, mira el tamaño de la caja, tal vez es... ¡un reloj! Ó ¡una navaja suiza!</p><p>ㅡNo lo sé, se siente muy ligero como para ser algo de esas cosas.</p><p>ㅡCanada, hoy es mi día, hoy es un día en el que no quiero pensar en problemas, ¿sí?</p><p>El canadiense suspiró.</p><p>ㅡEstá bien, iré a dejar esto con el resto de los regalos.</p><p>Mientras aquello sucedía, el chileno había llegado. Al estar los demás concentrados en la fiesta, logró entrar a la casa con relativa facilidad. Decidió quedarse escondido en un pequeño cuarto que servía como armario. Se quedaría ahí hasta que entraran a la casa (para lo cual no faltaba mucho, porque el cielo había comenzado a nublarse)</p><p>No podía negarlo, se sentía nervioso, y hasta cierto punto, culpable. Él vio como el cartero iba rumbo a la casa, él pudo haberlo evitado, pudo evitar que el regalo llegará, pero, no hizo nada.</p><p>Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, entre todos, metieron los regalos y demás cosas a la vivienda. Al terminar, el estadounidense, con bastante emoción dijo: 《¡Es hora de abrir los regalos!》</p><p>Los regalos fueron reunidos en la mesa del comedor. Todos fueron hacia allá. </p><p>Uno por uno, pasando de bolsas y cajas. Cada que una era abierta, los ojos del rubio se iluminaban, no importaba si era pequeño o grande, costoso o barato, lo importante es que eran regalos. Desde ropa, hasta accesorios, incluso dulces, postres y hasta un juguete. Todos eran regalos tan lindos que la sonrisa del estadounidense nunca se borró.</p><p>Durante ese tiempo, el chileno salió y se escabullo entre los demás. Nuevamente aprovechando la distracción de los otros. Con cada regalo que iba pasando, sentía que el latir de su corazón aumentaba, y esa sensación era horrible.</p><p>Finalmente solo quedó un regalo. El dichoso regalo misterioso.</p><p>Lo abrió, y notó que era una cinta de VHS en la cual venía escrito "feliz cumpleaños" con una caligrafía un tanto extraña, como si alguien árabe tratará de escribir el alfabeto latino. <br/>No le tomó mucha importancia. Le pidió a México que encendiera el televisor para que todos vieran el vídeo.</p><p>《Maldición》, el chileno sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero, debía ser fuerte. En especial ahora que estaba apunto de suceder lo fatídico.</p><p>ㅡSigo sin fiarme de ese regalo, es extraño. Dudo que alguien como Suiza lo hubiera mandadoㅡ mencionó el canadiense.</p><p>ㅡ¿No crees que andas muy paranoico? Tal vez si es de Suiza, o, de alguien más. Oye, lo importante es que nuestro hermano está felizㅡ le respondió Australia, quien estaba a su ladoㅡ Además, sabes que le gustan los vídeos. </p><p>El VHS comenzó a reproducirse. El chileno encendió su cámara, obteniendo el ángulo perfecto que daba hacia el rostro del estadounidense.</p><p>El vídeo comenzó mostrando a los miembros de la coalición árabe. Eso confundió a todos.</p><p>ㅡ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Esperamos que nuestro regalo haya llegado a tiempo, lamentaríamos dejarte un segundo más sin saber qué ha pasado con tu noviecitoㅡ fue lo primero que se escuchó. La sonrisa en el rostro del estadounidense se desvaneció.</p><p>Lo que captó su atención en automático fue ver a Israel, su amigo, su compañero, aquel por el que había sentido algo más que una amistad. Seguía vivo, pero no por mucho.</p><p>ㅡVoy a quitar esoㅡ mencionó el mexicano, pero fue detenido instantáneamente por Estados Unidos, quien negó con la cabeza.</p><p>ㅡ¿...si fueras tan amable, Egipto?</p><p>Y la tortura comenzó. El vídeo era la explicita muerte del israelí. Era tan gráfico, el estado de Israel era deplorable, y esa dolorosa y tortuosa muerte lo hacía aún peor.<br/>Varios salieron de la sala, no aguantaban ver eso; trataron de sacar al estadounidense de ahí, pero este se negaba, se quedaba estático.</p><p>Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, pero, el no despegaba la vista de la pantalla. Sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho, cómo si algo se rompiera dentro de él. La última pisca de felicidad, el ultimo rastro de autocontrol se iba desvaneciendo mientras las imágenes de la horrible muerte del israelí se mostraba.</p><p>El vídeo finalizo.</p><p>La pantalla quedó con estática. Estados Unidos se quedó parado por un momento, sin decir o hacer nada. Su mirada era similar a la de un cadáver, incluso se había puesto pálido.</p><p>ㅡVaya... así que, ahí estaba élㅡ dijo. Volteando lentamente a ver a los demásㅡ Él estaba vivo. Seguramente él estuvo esperando que yo fuera a ayudarlo, a salvarlo, ¿y qué hice? Nada, ¡no hice absolutamente nada!</p><p>Su mirada vacía cambió a una de cólera total. Apretó fuerte sus puños y golpeó la pantalla con tanta fuerza que logró romperla. Debido al impacto, su puño terminó sangrante, pero eso no le importó.</p><p>ㅡ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte! Ellos te han mandado esto porqueㅡ Inglaterra iba a tratar de arreglar la situación, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente. Le había arrojado una de las piezas que quedó del televisor.</p><p>ㅡ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero escuchar a nadie!ㅡ aquella voz suya asustaba, la postura agresiva e imponente, y esa aura de sed de venganza con poco cordura volvía el ambiente pesadoㅡ ¡No quiero que me digan que las cosas estarán bien! ¡No quiero que me digan nada para consolarme! ¡Ahórrense sus palabras vacías!</p><p>Salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Nadie lo siguió, todos sabían que la situación podría empeorar si interferían.</p><p>Solo les quedaba escuchar las gotas de la lluvia, los truenos y los gritos de desesperación del estadounidense. Todo era similar a estar en un manicomio de película de terror.</p><p>El chileno dejó de grabar. Era su momento de irse de ahí antes de que alguien notara su presencia. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y chocó con algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.</p><p>ㅡ¿Chile?</p><p>Volteó con miedo al escuchar su nombre. </p><p>ㅡCreí que había estado alucinando todo este tiempo, pero, realmente estás aquíㅡ el chileno sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada de su hermano mexicanoㅡ Tú tuviste que ver con esto, ¿verdad?</p><p>ㅡNo, no, no, te juro que yo noㅡ no pudo terminar de defenderse, un puñetazo en su rostro lo calló.</p><p>Y las cosas no salieron bien para el chileno...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Desesperación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Washington, DC, EE.UU.</p><p>Estaba medicado, en extremo medicado, tanto que ahora estaba dormido. Medicamentos habían sido la única manera en la que el estadounidense había logrado calmarse, todos eran experimentales, pero, quizá fue gracias a la cantidad lo que hizo que tuvieran efecto en él.<br/>Acostado en su cama, desconectado del mundo, por el momento.</p><p>A un lado de su cama, sentado en una incómoda silla, yace el mexicano, quien está dibujando algo sobre el cuaderno que recién le habían regalado (el canadiense se lo dio, "para que no te aburras tanto mientras lo cuidas", fue lo que le dijo al entregárselo). <br/>El dibujo es uno de esos talentos ocultos que el latino tiene y que jamás piensa presumir ante los demás; es algo demasiado personal para él y es su segunda actividad favorita para expresarse (la primera es la cocina)</p><p>La ilustración que estaba haciendo mostraba una imagen feliz. Eran él y el estadounidense, sentados cada uno en un trono, sosteniendo sus manos. Vestían como monarcas de la época Victoriana, se veían felices. Alrededor de ellos puso monedas y joyas para representar poder y opulencia.</p><p>El mexicano no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente desearía que, en algún futuro, pudiese ser pareja de Estados Unidos, que pudieran terminar con esa absurda ideología comunista y tener un final feliz donde su querido estadounidense pudiese vivir tranquilo, sin estrés ni preocupaciones.</p><p>ㅡIs...Israel...ㅡ el rubio murmuraba y comenzaba a moverseㅡ Lo... lo siento... debí... Israel... Israel...</p><p>Despertó de golpe gritando el nombre de Israel; levantándose y quedando sentado en la orilla de cama, justo en frente del latino. Su respiración era agitada, sentía el "corazón en la boca"; se llevó la mano al pecho mientras trataba de regular su respiración.</p><p>ㅡTranquilo, solo era un sueñoㅡ México dejó sus cosas a un lado, sostuvo la mano libre del rubioㅡ Solo un sueño, un mal sueño.</p><p>ㅡ¿Qué... qué me pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es haber... haber roto el televisor después deㅡ no pudo terminar la frase, se le revolvió el estomago de tan solo recordar aquel vídeo. La sensación de asco, combinado con la enorme cantidad de medicamento provocaron que terminara vomitando en el suelo.</p><p>México se levantó para traerle un vaso de agua y un paño para que se limpiase la boca. Después de eso, el moreno llevó al estadounidense al baño para ponerlo en la bañera con agua tibia. Lo bañaría porque sabía que aún seguía un tanto aturdido y porque sabía que un baño de esponja siempre ayudaba a que el cuerpo del rubio no estuviese tan tenso.</p><p>ㅡMéxico.</p><p>ㅡ¿Sí?</p><p>ㅡFue real, ¿cierto? Lo de Israel, ¿fue real?ㅡ su voz se notaba robótica, sin emoción alguna. Una voz antinatural.</p><p>ㅡMe temo que sí. Lo, lo lamento.</p><p>Estados Unidos suspiró pesadamente. Volteó a mirar con más detenimiento el rostro de su compañero, notando que tenía una herida en su labio inferior, como si se hubiese golpeado con algo.</p><p>ㅡ¿Y que le pasó a tu labio, Mexico?</p><p>ㅡ¿Eh? B-bueno, es una historia curiosaㅡ rio de manera nerviosaㅡ Verás, después del incidente y después de que lograron... calmarte, fui llamado a la oficina de tu jefe.</p><p>ㅡ¿Y qué pasó?</p><p>ㅡMe dijo que tu colapso había sido mi culpa, si yo no hubiese organizado la fiesta y eso, tú no hubieses tenido que ver ese horrible vídeo, y...ㅡ hizo una ligera pausa, tratando de contener un sollozoㅡ El me golpeó en el rostro.</p><p>ㅡ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y acaso tu jefe no dijo o hizo algo al respecto?</p><p>ㅡYa sabes como son mis jefes, obviamente ni siquiera se inmuto a pesar de que él estuvo presenteㅡ trató de poner una sonrisa en su rostroㅡ Pero eso ya no importa.</p><p>Una mueca de despreció apareció en el rostro del estadounidense. </p><p>ㅡHablando de jefes, ¿dónde está mi jefe?ㅡ preguntó.</p><p>ㅡEstá en una reunión con los países de la OTAN, tenían que discutir el tema de lo sucedido con Israel.</p><p>ㅡ¡¿Una reunión?! ¡¿Y por qué no fui llevado allá?!ㅡ alterado trató de levantarse de la bañera, pero fue instantáneamente detenido por el mexicano, quien prácticamente lo obligo a volver a entrar.</p><p>ㅡNo podías ir, estabas inconsciente. Y, por el momento tampoco podrás estar presente en alguna otra reunión. Al menos hasta que tu estado de razonamiento mejore.</p><p>¿Se quedaría en casa sin hacer nada? ¿Nuevamente lo único que haría sería observar? ¿Acaso no lo consideraban lo suficientemente bueno como para tomar decisiones y crear estrategias? Eso lo molesto bastante, ¿cómo era posible que lo inhabilitaban de estar a cargo y de tomar decisiones? ¿Acaso ya lo tomaban por loco?</p><p>Tras tomar el baño, se cambió de ropa, mientras que el mexicano le preparaba algo para comer.<br/>Aprovechando la distracción del latino, en lugar de ponerse algo cómodo se puso  un traje para reuniones, pretendía irse a buscar a su jefe para ser participe de las nuevas estrategias y planes.</p><p>Pero, su condición le jugó en su contra. Al bajar las escaleras, comenzó a sentir debilidad en sus piernas y a sentirse mareado. Terminó cayendo abruptamente al suelo, llevándose consigo una foto que estaba colgada en la pared. El ruido del golpe y del vidrio rompiéndose alarmaron al moreno.</p><p>ㅡ¡¿Pero en que estabas pensando?!ㅡ alarmado, y molesto, México lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y llevarlo hasta el sillón.</p><p>ㅡLlévame allá.</p><p>ㅡ¿A donde? </p><p>ㅡ¡A donde están reuniéndose! ¡No me quiero quedar aquí sin hacer nada!</p><p>ㅡNo. No te llevaré a ningún lado más que a tu cama, necesitas descansar.</p><p>ㅡ¡Yo no necesito descansar! ¡Necesito atacar a esos estúpidos comunistas! ¡Necesito vengar la muerte del amor de mi vida! </p><p>México no le dijo nada, solo fue hasta donde estaba el teléfono de la casa. Marcó un número. Teniendo cuidado de no jalar mucho o enredarse con los cables, le dio el teléfono a Estados Unidos a la par que le dijo: 《ten, habla con tu jefe, espero que al menos a él si lo escuches》</p><p>La llamada duró solo media hora, y más que una conversación, fueron regaños para el rubio. Golpes de su realidad que lo hacían enfadar, y le dolían demasiado...</p><p> </p><p>Moscú, Unión Soviética </p><p>Con su brazo enyesado, el rostro con moretones, y banditas alrededor de su cuerpo, el chileno por fin llegaba y se presentaba a las instalaciones soviéticas. Cuando entró a la residencia, se encontró cara a cara con su hermano argentino, el cual no se notaba muy feliz.</p><p>ㅡHasta que llegas. Tenías muy preocupado a Rusia.</p><p>ㅡ¿Rusia se preocupó por mi?ㅡ un ligero sonrojo y una expresión de sorpresa fue lo que se reflejó en su rostro.</p><p>ㅡSí. Temía que te hubieran capturado o algo así.</p><p>ㅡ¿Y les llegó la cinta que les mande?</p><p>ㅡSí, ya todos la vimosㅡ ambos comenzaron a caminarㅡ Sinceramente, en lo personal, me causo escalofríos y no fui capaz de terminar de verla. Ninguno de nuestros hermanos, a excepción de Cuba, fue capaz de soportarlo. Me sorprende que un boludo como tú si lo soportara.</p><p>Se detuvieron al llegar a la oficina del ruso. Argentina se retiro, diciéndole que el ruso ya lo estaba esperando dentro de la habitación. <br/>Antes de entrar, el chileno respiró varias veces de manera profunda, quería proyectarse como alguien fuerte que fue capaz de enfrentar la adversidad.</p><p>Al entrar, notó que el soviético leía un libro, aunque dejo este al notar la presencia del sudamericano. Una sonrisa esbozó Rusia, se levantó de su asiento y fue con el chileno.</p><p>ㅡMe temía que te hubieran capturadoㅡ fue lo primero que dijo el más alto.</p><p>ㅡPero aquí estoy, sano, o bueno, al menos completo. Sabía que debía volver fuera como fueraㅡ respondió.</p><p>ㅡMe has sorprendido, me has demostrado que eres alguien de confianza y un miembro importanteㅡ acarició con delicadeza la mejilla del chileno.</p><p>Las mejillas del latino volvieron a sonrojarse.</p><p>ㅡEstoy orgulloso de ti, Chile.</p><p>Con cuidado, el ruso lo abrazó. Sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora y sus mejillas ardiendo, el chileno correspondió el abrazo...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Corea ¿unificada?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pekín, China</p><p>El norcoreano seguía sin comer ni un solo bocado, solo movía con los palillos los granos de arroz de su plato. Aquel comportamiento extraño no paso desapercibido por el mayor, el cual sentía preocupación hacia el coreano. Podía asegurar sin duda alguna que Corea del Norte se veía más delgado desde la última vez que lo vio.</p><p>ㅡ¿Los nuevos cargamentos de comida no te han llegado?ㅡ preguntó el chino.</p><p>ㅡ¿Eh? Sí, sí, han llegado, incluso nos llegó una dotación extraㅡ respondió, saliendo de su trance.</p><p>ㅡ¿Entonces?</p><p>ㅡ¿Entonces qué?</p><p>ㅡLuces más delgado, y eso no me lo puedes negar, incluso tu ropa se ve más holgada. ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Tú jefe no te permite comer o algo así?</p><p>El norcoreano suspira.</p><p>ㅡSolo estoy, desanimado, no he tenido ganas de comer o tan si quiera dormir. Sabe, cuando el bloque comunista tiene reuniones y eso, no puedo evitar ver a esos ruidosos latinos, ver como todos son hermanos y... se tienen los unos a los otrosㅡ baja la miradaㅡ Lo que quiero decir es que, extraño a mi hermano, lo extraño demasiado.</p><p>Es cuando China lo comprende la situación del menor. ¿Quién no estaría así? La última vez que los gemelos coreanos se habían visto la cara fue en un campo de batalla, ni siquiera les permitieron estar presentes cuando se declaro un alto al fuego; era entendible que el norcoreano se sintiera así, tan solo, en especial porque a su alrededor veía a otros convivir con sus hermanos, y él, ni siquiera tenía permitido mencionar el nombre de Corea del Sur.</p><p>De repente, el chino se levantó y se sentó a un lado del menor.</p><p>ㅡTengo una idea, un idea arriesgada, pero tomando en cuenta que el bloque capitalista está teniendo dificultades y tiene muy pocos aliados en esta parte del mundo, podría funcionar.</p><p>ㅡ¿En qué está pensando, señor China?</p><p>ㅡEn reunificar la península coreana.</p><p>La frase lo golpeo, lo dejo con los ojos bien abiertos y casi abría la boca. ¿No estaba soñando? ¿Realmente el chino le estaba hablando en serio?<br/>Sus preguntas fueron resueltas inmediatamente al ver que el mayor volvía a levantarse, salía de la habitación y regresaba con algunos mapas.</p><p>ㅡEste iba a ser un... obsequio para ti, pero, viendo que esto ya te está afectando, no pasará nada muy grave si lo adelantoㅡ extendió uno de los mapas sobre la mesaㅡ Es un plan que estuve haciendo con Rusia, y, viendo que el bloque capitalista está pasando por una crisis, hay que aprovechar...</p><p>Washington, D.C., EE.UU.</p><p>Sentando en su cama, recargando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la base de la cama, sus piernas estaban tapadas con una sábana, y a su vez, sostenía un tablero de ajedrez. <br/>Enfrente de él, sentado en el otro extremo, el mexicano yacía sentado, pensando en el siguiente movimiento que haría en el juego.</p><p>ㅡY, jaque mateㅡ dijo con orgullo el latino al mover su caballo.</p><p>ㅡ¿Qué? ¿En serio?ㅡ bastante sorprendido, el rubio trató de buscar alguna casilla, pensar en algún movimiento, pero, nada, ya había perdidoㅡ Grandioso, ni siquiera en un juego soy capaz de pensar una buena estrategia.</p><p>ㅡTranquilo gringo, solo es un juego, además, en la siguiente ronda puede que me ganes.</p><p>ㅡNo, ya no quiero jugarㅡ se cruzó de brazos. Su expresión mostró enfado y a la vez tristezaㅡ No quiero perder otra vez.</p><p>El mexicano suspiró, ya era el quinto juego que jugaban, el quinto juego en el que el estadounidense perdía. Y a decir verdad, eso lo preocupaba; el latino siempre solía perder en aquellos juegos cada que jugaba contra el angloparlante, porque todos eran sobre estrategia, pero ahora, era tan extraño que todos los movimientos del rubio hayan sido al azar, sin mucho pensamiento, impulsivos.</p><p>Se escuchó el timbre de la casa. 《Voy a ver quien es》, el moreno salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. </p><p>ㅡ¿S-señor?ㅡ retrocedió unos pasos, estaba sorprendido.</p><p>ㅡBuenos días, Mexico. ¿Está Estados Unidos despierto?ㅡ era el jefe del estadounidense.</p><p>ㅡSí, lo está, señor. Él está en su habitación.</p><p>ㅡBien. Hablaré con él, en privado, ni siquiera se te ocurra querer escuchar, no creo que quieras problemas, ¿verdad?</p><p>ㅡNo, señor. Entiendoㅡ bajó la mirada.</p><p>El presidente entró en la residencia cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y subió las escaleras. México tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, sentía que lo que se hablaría sería de suma importancia e inclusive pensó que podrían hablar de algo peligroso, pero, no quería arriesgarse a saberlo.</p><p>Estados Unidos se sorprendió al ver a su jefe ahí, iba a ponerse de pie, pero el presidente lo detuvo de inmediato, alegando que aún debía descansar ya que le tenía un trabajo muy importante.</p><p>ㅡ¿Un trabajo... importante?</p><p>ㅡSí. Los miembros de la OTAN no me quisieron apoyar en mi propuesta, así que, pensé que tú podrías hacer algo al respecto.</p><p>ㅡ¿Cuál es su propuesta, señor?</p><p>ㅡUn bombardeo.</p><p>ㅡ¿Un bombardeo?</p><p>ㅡ Sí, como aquellos que solíamos hacer en Vietnam, pero está vez en el territorio que nos quitaron, Israel.</p><p>Israel, esa herida que aún seguía abierta. Tuvo una mezcla de distintas emociones negativas, se notó en su rostro, pero, debía controlarse, no quería volver a ser víctima de una dosis alta de medicamentos.</p><p>ㅡ¿A qué quiere llegar con eso, señor?</p><p>ㅡDeja que te lo explique...</p><p>Frontera Corea del Norte - Corea del Sur<br/>00:12 hrs</p><p>Nervioso, ansioso, entusiasmado, era demasiadas emociones para él, tantas que sentía que no podía controlarlas. Sostenía con fuerza su rifle, 《concéntrate, todo está en tus manos, esto no puede fallar》se decía a si mismo.</p><p>ㅡHa llegado el día en el que volveremos a ser solo uno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. El bombardeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Washington, DC, E.E.U.U.</p><p>Se puso su traje, tomó un puñado de pastillas las cuales consumió sin mucho problema, importándole poco que estaba consumiendo más de la dosis recomendada. Se puso gafas para ocultar sus notable ojeras, terminó de peinar su cabello.<br/>Estaba listo para irse y tomar cartas en el asunto.</p><p>ㅡ¿Estás seguro que quieres irte?ㅡ le preguntó el mexicano, quien solo observaba las acciones del rubioㅡ Podría tratar de convencer a tu jefe de que te de unos días más de reposo.</p><p>ㅡNo. Ya me canse de estar postrado en una cama sin hacer nadaㅡ respondió, mientras trataba de hacer el nudo de su corbataㅡ Ya me canse de estar aquí sin hacer nada, ya es momento de que tome represalias en contra de esos idiotas árabes.</p><p>ㅡ¿Represalias? Si sabes que en estos momentos nadie está preparado para un ataque, ¿no? Lo digo por parte del bloque capitalista.</p><p>El estadounidense no respondió a ello, solo terminó de arreglarse en silencio. El mexicano bajó la mirada, triste y preocupado por lo que el rubio fuese capaz de hacer ahora.<br/>México tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto; presentía que aquello que Estados Unidos y su jefe habían hablado tenía que ver con ese sentimiento de venganza que fue creciendo más y más.</p><p>ㅡMexico, te agradezco que me hayas cuidado todos estos díasㅡ de uno de sus cajones sacó una pequeña llaveㅡ Nuevamente me demuestras que eres alguien de fiar, así que, si algo sale mal en algún punto de esta guerraㅡ le entregó la llave al morenoㅡ Tú serás mi último recurso de salvación.</p><p>El latino quedó extrañado con aquella llave, su expresión de confusión era notoria, por lo que el angloparlante le susurró al oído para que era esa llave.</p><p>A México se le helo la sangre al escucharlo.</p><p>ㅡSé que puedo confiar en ti, Mexico.</p><p>Después de los dicho, ambos salieron de la casa. El estadounidense iría con su jefe, mientras que el mexicano regresaría a su país (ya tenía demasiadas responsabilidades a las cuales atender ahora). <br/>Ambos se despidieron y siguieron sus caminos.</p><p>Estados Unidos subió a su auto. Le costó un poco encender el motor (por un breve momento se le olvidó como hacerlo); antes de ir a su camino asignado, fue de reversa, freno algunas veces, parecía conductor primerizo. 《Maldita sea》, por fin fue capaz de volver a conducir con normalidad.</p><p> </p><p>Moscú, Unión Soviética</p><p>El chileno observaba desde la ventana la nieve caer. Una sonrisa de enamorado decoraba su rostro, sus mejillas presentaban un ligero tono rojo. El sentimiento del amor se había apoderado de él por completo, y todo parecía indicar que esa sensación estaría dentro de él por mucho tiempo. </p><p>ㅡCon tan solo verte me dan ganas de vomitarㅡ mencionó con cierto desprecio el argentino, quien estaba peinándoseㅡ Es tan asqueroso verte con esa expresión de "estoy enamorado"</p><p>ㅡYo sé que estás celoso porque el amor no funcionó contigoㅡ respondió sin apartar la vista de la ventana.</p><p>ㅡUgh, de todas formas, ¿quién necesita amor? Yo no, y tú tampoco. </p><p>ㅡ¿Ya terminaste de ser negativo? </p><p>ㅡSolo te digo que el amor nunca trae nada bueno.</p><p>ㅡQue las cosas entre tú y Brasil no hayan funcionado no quiere decir que lo que yo quiero tenga el mismo resultado.</p><p>Antes de que el argentino pudiese responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era el cubano, quien les dijo que todos debían reunirse, había un asunto que aún necesitaban tratar si querían que todo saliera bien.<br/>Ambos sudamericanos siguieron al caribeño hasta una habitación donde solo estaban los hispanos.</p><p>ㅡMis hermanosㅡ Cuba llamó la atención de todosㅡ Yo sé que se preguntan porque los he reunido aquí. Bueno, necesito su ayuda para pensar en un movimiento importante.</p><p>El cubano comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación.</p><p>ㅡComo sabrán, no estamos todos aquí, nos faltan algunos de nuestros hermanosㅡ explicabaㅡ Primero, nuestros hermanos africanos, segundo, Filipinas y tercero, él que nos debe importar más en este momento, México. Ellos cuatro siguen sin estar de nuestro lado, pero, como ya dije, por el momento solo necesitamos a México.</p><p>ㅡYa ve al punto, Cuba.</p><p>ㅡBien, lo que necesitamos en convencer a México. Su territorio es el de mayor importancia, pues a pesar de que República Dominicana y yo podríamos atacar desde nuestro territorio, el territorio de México es el más importante, porqué él es la línea directa para llegar y tener bien vigilado al yankee.</p><p>ㅡ¿Y acaso crees que él va a querer unirse? En todo este tiempo ni siquiera ha intentado dirigirnos la palabraㅡ comenzó a reclamar Perúㅡ Y menos querrá vernos la cara después de lo del vídeo y la infiltración de Chile. </p><p>ㅡEs por eso que los reuní. Necesitamos pensar en una buena estrategia para que este de nuestro lado, porque es muy importante que sea nuestro.</p><p> </p><p>Washington, DC, E.E.U.U.</p><p>El estadounidense no se sentía muy bien, se sentía fuera de sí, como si en cualquier momento fuese a perder el conocimiento o algo así. Pese a que su jefe estaba explicando la operación, a duras penas lograba entender lo que decía.</p><p>Era tan extraño. Quizá habían sido esas pastillas que decidió tomarse, tal vez fue por el pequeño choque que tuvo antes de llegar a este lugar, también estaba la posibilidad de que todo fue culpa del golpe que se dio contra el borde de la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación.<br/>O, tal vez lo mejor debió haber sido escuchar a México y quedarse a descansar, porque seguía sintiéndose perdido, desorientado, débil, incapaz de pensar con claridad.</p><p>ㅡY teniendo toda está zona bajo fuego, no tendrán de otra más que pedir la rendición. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Notas algún fallo?</p><p>ㅡ¿Eh? ¿Qué?ㅡ parpadeo varias veces hasta que su vista logró enfocarse en el mapa.</p><p>ㅡTe pregunto tu opinión, eres buen estratega, ¿crees que deba cambiar algo? ¿Esta todo bien?</p><p>Observó los lugares que planeaban bombardearse, pese a que sabía que esos lugares estaban llenos de gente, su impulsividad y deseo de venganza era más fuerte que su juicio.<br/>Bien pudo en ese momento cambiar la estrategia o pedir menos bombarderos, pero, lo único que dijo fue: </p><p>ㅡTodo está perfecto. Y si me lo permite sugerir, yo creo que hay que efectuar el ataque hoy mismo, que sea algo inesperado para ellos.</p><p>ㅡMe gusta tu pensar. Informaremos a las fuerzas que se movilizan, hoy comenzaremos a recuperar terreno.</p><p>Algo muy profundo, dentro de él, le advertía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero, no quiso escuchar a ese presentimiento detro suyo.</p><p> </p><p>Las fuerzas comenzaron a movilizarse. Los pilotos estadounidenses que se encontraban estacionados en territorio griego fueron informados de tomar vuelo; los griegos quedaron confundidos con la repentina movilización de sus aliados americanos.</p><p>Grecia dudo si sería buena idea informar de esto a los demás. 《Tal vez solo sea un ejercicio o algo así》pensó, restándole importancia e ignorando la poca lógica de su pensamiento.</p><p>Los pilotos partieron rumbo a su destino.</p><p>Y así como Estados Unidos había predicho, su ataque fue sorpresivo. <br/>Los primitivos radares en la zona no detectaron a tiempo a los aviones.</p><p>Las bombas comenzaron a caer en todo lo que alguna vez fue el territorio israelí.</p><p>Aunque las fuerzas de la coalición árabe trato de contra atacar, era demasiado tarde. Sus aviones fueron inavilitados pir las bombas.</p><p>Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.</p><p>Lograron atacar a todos los lugares señalados, y eso incluía a la ciudad sagrada de Jerusalén.</p><p>El mundo quedó en shock.</p><p>El lugar quedó hecho escombros. Con miles de cadáveres de gente inocente y miles de bajas militares. </p><p>La noticia corrió lo más rápido posible a todos los demás lugares.</p><p>En la Unión Soviética se enteraron.</p><p>Todos los aliados de la OTAN se enteraron.</p><p>Las llamadas comenzaron a llegarle al estadounidense, pero el no las contestaría; le era suficiente con saber que el plan había sido efectuado, que su primer y gran golpe fue perfecto.</p><p>O, casi perfecto.</p><p>Al haber atacado Jerusalén, derribaron tantos lugares sagrados. El más destacable de estos: La Cúpula de la Roca.</p><p>Cuando el mundo islámico se enterara de lo sucedido, la guerra cambiaría por completo...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>